


He Smelled Like Strawberries

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt: Colin, Jared, daddy kink, size difference, strawberries, collar</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Smelled Like Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



Colin looked up at the man leaning over him with wide eyes, biting his lip somewhat nervously. Thinking about this, talking about it had been one thing, but the fact that it was actually happening was something entirely different. He felt vulnerable, naked save for the leather collar around his neck. 

Jared grinned down at him once more, running one hand down Colin’s chest, stopping mere inches from the boy’s cock. “Tell me what you want, Baby.”

Colin shuddered at the words, the way Jared could make the simplest words sound like pure and utter sin. It had been one thing to hear him over the phone, telling Colin exactly what he was going to do with him when they met in person, but in person made everything that much more intense.

“I want you... Daddy,” Colin whispered, watching the way Jared’s eyes widened and the way he started breathing heavy at the nickname.

“Mm, such a good boy, aren’t you, Baby? Want Daddy to fuck that pretty little ass of yours.”

Colin nodded, breath caught in his throat. God how he wanted this, needed this. And the fact that Jared was ever larger than he had thought made it so much better. Colin knew he was small for his age, he’d told Jared as much when they met online months earlier, but the reality of being here with this giant of a man who towered over him, who could easily pick him up and manhandle him made him harder than he could remember being. “Please, Daddy. Want it so bad,” Colin knew the words sounded needy, but he couldn’t help himself.

Jared leaned down, kissing the boy softly, marveling at how the boy tasted of strawberries, but then again he smelled like them as well, something that had struck Jared when Colin had met him and let Jared pull him into a hug. What they were doing wasn’t right, Jared had fought himself over this. As much as he wanted this, wanted this boy currently beneath him, he also knew that if anyone found out about this he would be in more trouble than he could even begin to understand. 

Jared wasn’t sure how this happened, how he had met and fallen for the youth who enthralled him so completely, long before they had ever met in person. But what was done was done, and Jared wasn’t going to give up what was being offered, Colin’s virginity. The boy was so innocently wanton, doing everything Jared asked of him, and asking what else he could do to please him.

“Gonna take care of you, Baby,” Jared said softly, pulling away from the kiss. He reached out with the hand not resting on Colin’s flesh to grab the bottle of lube he had left on the nightstand. 

Colin let out a small moan of anticipation when he saw Jared reaching for the lube, part of him terrified, but the rest of him wanting this more than he had wanted anything in his life. He knew briefly what was to come, as Jared had talked him through fingering himself open on more than one occasion, but Jared’s hands were so much larger than his own. One of Jared’s fingers was almost the size of two of Colin’s and he could barely imagine what it would feel like to have them inside of him.

Jared pushed him back gently, telling Colin to spread his legs. He smiled at how willingly Colin followed his instructions, licking his lips as he watched the flush covering the boy’s skin. “Such a good little boy.”

“Daddy, please. Touch me,” Colin whimpered.

Jared chuckled, pouring some of the slick liquid over his fingers before bringing them to Colin’s tight little hole. He felt the boy tense briefly before letting himself relax. Jared grinned, deciding to distract Colin by taking the boy’s cock into his mouth, giving him no warning before doing so. 

Colin moaned loudly, fingers grasping at the sheets as Jared began to bob up and down his length. He hadn’t expected a blow job, but he wasn’t about to say no. He moaned Jared’s name, gasping as he felt the man’s first finger breach his clenched entrance. It was so big, much more than he had felt before and a small part of him wanted to escape the feeling, but the rest of him just wanted to continue, wanted anything and everything that Jared would give him.

“Daddy, please, more,” Colin begged, thrusting back onto Jared’s finger. He moaned with loss when Jared pulled it out, but his disappointment soon vanished when Jared came back with two fingers. “Fuck, Daddy, oh yes.”

Jared chuckled around Colin’s shaft, thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy’s body, searching out that one little spot. He knew he had found it when Colin practically flew off the bed, shoving his cock so far down Jared’s throat that even he was gagging a bit at the force. He continued to work the boy’s cock, twisting and scissoring his fingers, spreading the boy wide, pausing briefly to add a third. But all too soon his patients began to run thin, he had to be inside Colin.

Colin whimpered when Jared pulled both off of his cock and slipped his fingers out. Before he could complain, though, Jared had moved between his legs, wrapping them around his hips as he slowly worked his way inside of him. Colin gave a scream of pleasure as Jared entered him, it felt like he was being split in two, yet at the same time it felt better than he could possibly imagine. Jared was kissing his neck, marking his flesh above and below the collar Colin wore for him.

“So pretty, Baby Boy,” Jared whispered into Colin’s ear as he began to thrust. He didn’t go slow, knowing his boy could take this.

“Daddy, please, so good, feel so good inside me. Fuck me harder,” Colin begged, hands clawing at Jared’s back.

Jared set a brutal pace, fucking the boy hard just like he wanted. They ended up moving up the bed, Colin’s head banging against the headboard with each and every thrust. Jared gripped the boy’s hips, bruising the flawless flesh, knowing Colin would feel him for days, that he’d never forget this experience. “That’s it, that’s my good boy,” Jared panted, his thrusts becoming erratic. He let go of Colin’s hip, moving his hand to wrap around the boy’s shaft. As he began to stroke Colin he said in almost a growl, “Come for me, Baby. Come for Daddy.”

Colin came with a shout, vision going black. He didn’t know how long had passed between his orgasm and the time his vision cleared, but Jared was panting, moaning his name, fucking him so hard that Colin could hardly take it anymore.

Jared cursed, his orgasm approaching quickly. He continued to thrust into the boy, moaning his name before he tensed, coming hard, filling the boy’s willing body with his seed. After a few moments he pulled out slowly, whispering apologies as Colin grimaced in a bit of pain. He held the boy against his chest for a while before he knew he had to let him go. 

Jared watched from the bed as Colin got dressed, watching the way the boy moved gingerly. He grinned as Colin noticed his reflection in the mirror. The boy looked fucked out and had there been more time Jared would have bent him over the dresser and fucked him once more. After Colin was fully dressed Jared got up and pulled the boy into an embrace, kissing him tenderly.

“Was it what you wanted, Baby?”

Colin nodded, a faint blush on his face, “Yeah, Daddy. It was everything and more.”

“Keep talking like that and I won’t be able to let you go, Colin,” Jared said, kissing him again.

“Would that be bad?”

“Mm, yes and no. No because then I’d get to fuck you whenever I wanted. Yes because your parents would look for you. I’d keep you with me if I could, Baby Boy.”

Colin nodded, grabbing his bag and making his way out the door.

Jared sighed. If there was a way to keep Colin he would do so in a heartbeat, but for now he’d have to take what little time he could with the boy. Though if the opportunity arose, Jared would make sure he’d be able to have Colin forever.


End file.
